Acciones erróneas
by Niebla
Summary: Remus recuerda un doloroso acontecimiento de su pasado


Este fic está dedicado a ti Arys. Puede que no sea exactamente como lo querias, pero es que me vino la inspiración de escribir estos acontecimientos, y como te prometí una historia... pero te apunto el otro encargo y te prometo que en cuando me visiten las musas para continuar mis fics guardaré parte de esa inspiración para escribirte tu historia pendiente. Creo que hasta el final te sorprenderá, pero eso se debe a una ola de inspiración repentina o a haber escuchado demasiadas veces seguidas la misma canción (que creo que va a ser eso último, porque creo que ya lleva sonando más de 20 veces la cancion de Muñeca de trapo de LODVG... U)

Los personajes que aquí aparecen no son de mi propiedad ect ect... De todo lo que ocurre en este fic sol ohe tomado un par de ideas de los libros, y también un acontecimiento importante. Lo demas..no existe en este UA.

**Acciones erróneas**

Apenas eran las diez de la noche y en todo el castillo reinaba un inusual silencio. Remus realizaba su habitual ronda nocturna que le correspondia como Premio Anual.

-Buf... que sueño... Ójala pudiera yo estar en la cama... llevo ya dos dias sin dormir..-dijo Remus mientras se tallaba uno de sus dorados ojos con la mano.- Después de la fiesta de ayer, apenas nadie ha dormido...ni siquiera los profesores... entonces..¿Porque tengo que hacer yo la ronda mientras ellos duermen? A mi también me afecta la falta de sueño... eso más que solo hace tres días hubo luna llena... Shig...-Resignado continuó con su camino por los pasillos del enorme y mágico castillo.

Mientras doblaba una esquina, una sombra salió de algún pasadizo oculto, sorprendiendo a Remus y arrastrandolo hacia una habitación que hasta hacía poco no estaba alli.

Remus intentó gritar y zafarse de su captor pero este le había tapado la boca y le sujetaba con fuerza.

-Estate tranquilo lobito si no quieres que use la violencia contigo- le susuró cerca de su oido una voz que arrastraba las palabras.

Remus se sorprendió al averiguar quien era su captor. Que interés podia tener en hacerle prisionero? Quizás queria chantagear a sus amigos...el ultimo partido de ese año era Gryffindor contra Revencaw, y si Grifindor ganaba, superando en 100 puntos a Revenclaw, se pondria por encima de Slytherin y ganaria la copa. Al igual que con la copa de las casas, Gryffindor llevaba bastante ventaja, seguida por Slytherin. Una fria y pálida mano deslizandose por debajo de su túnica le hizo salir de las ideas posibles de su captura. Apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando se vio semidesnudo y atado en una tupida alfombra frente a un ardiente fuego. Intentó hablar, o quizás gritar, pero ningún sonido salió de su boca.

-Puedes gritar todo lo que quieras, o más bien intentarlo... la verdad es que Snape es bueno inventando hechizos, especialmente esta para la mudez. Que lástima que no se te den bien los hechizos no verbales, verdad?- dijo el rubio con voz arrogante mientras comenzaba a deslizar sus dedos por todo el cuerpo del licántropo.

Remus no supo en que momento el slytherin se habia lanzado encima suyo, retirando las ultimas prendas que les cubria y besandolo apasionadamente. Muchas sensaciones recorrieron a Remus en ese instante: sorpresa, miedo, incomodidad, verguenza, odio, angustia, desespero y... una sensación extraña que no sabia describir con exactitud. Después de lo que pareció un siglo notó como el chico se apartaba momentaneamente de el y lo giraba de forma brusca dejándolo tendido boca abajo sobre la mullida alfombra. Despúes un golpe, un intenso dolor que aumentaba junto con las sacudidas de su captor, que por los gemidos que realizaba, difrutaba en extremo de sus actos. El dolor fue remitiendo poco a poco, a pesar de que las embestidas no cesaban y poco a poco una ola de calor fue invadiendo el cuerpo del preso, que desconcertado no supo en que momento su captura habia pasado de ser un tormento a ser un placer. No pudo reprimir varios gemidos, seguidos al poco por un gran grito, que quedaron amortiguados por el hechizo que le dominaba. Hexausto Remus notó como el joven se apartab y vestía. Después se inclinó hasta su oreja y le susurró:

-Si se te ocurre decirle algo de esto a alguien lo pagarás realmente caro.- Se levantó, retiró los hechizos de Remus que mantenian preso tanto su voz como su cuerpo y abandonó la estancia con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

Remus se quedó allí sentado, desnudo, en la alfombra manchada de sangre, de espaldas al fuego. Entonces por su cabeza pasó un pensamiento que le hizo ruborizarse:

-''Mi primera vez.. pero..yo no queria..pero me gusto...pero...es nuestro enemigo desde que empezamos el colegio... y no puedo peirle ayuda a Sirius o a James, no solo por la amenaza, sinó porque.. entonces si que me repudiarian.. aun no entiendo como no lo hicieron cuando supieron que era.. se convirtieron en animagos ilegales.. pero..el lo sabia.. me llamó lobito...por lo cual debia de saber que yo... lobito... me gusta como suena... ''

Después de reflexionar durante bastante tiempo resolvió que debia vestirse y dirigirse a su habitación para darse una ducha (la necesitaba después de lo ocurrido, no en el mal sentido de la palabra, no fue a tomarse una ducha fria!) y a bajar al gran comedor, pues ya comenzaba a amanecer y pronto todos los alumnos despertarian.

La ultima noche en Hogwarts de ese año, y ultima para el y los de su curso de su vida académica. Faltaba menos de una hora para que se anunciara al ganador de la copa de las casas. La copa de quidditch la había ganado Gryffindor, que habia conseguido vencer a Revenclaw por 150 puntos.

Remus estaba bastante nervioso. La noche anterior habia decidido mandarle una carta citando a Malfoy en el mismo lugar en el que se 'encontraron' la primera vez. Habia reflexionado profundamente y habia llegado a la conclusión de que se habia enamorado de Lucius.

-Que Remus, pensando en el gran amor de tu vida?- dijo de pronto una voz a su lado

-He? Sirius me has asustado!

-Jajaja! No me extraña estas todo el dia en las nubes desde hace...pos yo diria..un mes y medio.. se puede saber que tipo de pensamientos impuros estan pasando por esa cabecita?

-Hum.. no, nada...'' Porque ha dicho eso de el gran amor de mi vida. Como puede saber que pienso en lo que pasó esa noche hace..un mes y medio! Como puede ser que de en el clavo si no sabe lo que paso...''

Esa noche esperó a Malfoy en la misma esquina en la que lo secuestró. Estuvo esperando toda la noche, pero Lucius no apareció. Cuando volvia a la torre de Gryffindor cabizbajo por la desilusió oyó un par de voces que lo dejaron helado.

-Un acuerdo es un acuerdo, Black. Dame el dinero que me debes.

-Yo aun no he sacado beneficio Malfoy, se supone que después de que lo violaras Remus vendria pidiendome consuelo y en cambio de eso no ha hecho otra cosa que estar en las nubes.

-Tuve que amenazarle para que no dijera nada, sinó hubiera notado algo extraño. Si se ha acabado enamorando de mi no es mi problema, pues al fin y al cabo, te recuerdo que yo soy un sangre limpia que no se relaciona en nada serio con licantorpos o traidores a la sangre. Asi que pagame de una vez. Supongo que tu 'lobito' te ira a buscar durante el verano cunado vea que no le contesto a sus cartas.

-Está bien, pero no quiero volver a saber de ti.

-Me temo que eso sera algo imposible teniendo en cuenta de que estamos en bandos opuestos.- y diciendo esto se marchó hacia las mazmorras.

Sirius giró la esquina para ir al dormitorio y se encontró de cara con Remus que le lanzaba una mirada llena de dolor mientras desde sus ojos vidriosos se empezaban a escapar lagrimas que le surcaban el rostro y caian a lsuelo.

-Remus..yo...

-Le pagaste para que me violara...

-Queria que te dieras cuanta de lo que yo sentia hacia ti! Trate de decirtelo muchas veces pero nunca entendias mis indirectas! Hasta James se dio cuenta e intentó ayudarme, pero aun asi. Pense que si te pasaba algo traumatico me vendrias a padir ayuda y podria consolarte...

-Si de verdad te hubiera importado, me lo habrias dicho a la cara aunque te costara en vez de hecerme esto...Con razón sabias lo que me habia pasado..

-Remus..yo.. lo siento..pero.. estaba deseperado!

-NO! NO QUIERO SABER NADA MAS DE TI EN LO QUE ME QUEDA DE VIDA! NI DE TI, NI DE ESTE COLEGIO NI DE LA MALDITA MAGIA!

Remus hechó a correr llagando al exterior de las barreras de Hogwarts, donde se desapareció.

-REMUS!- gritó Sirus que habia intentado alcanzarlo inutilmente.

Habian pasado ya 25 años desde que habia acabado en Hogwarts. Se habia prometido a si mismo olvidarse de la magia, del colegio y de sus amigos.. cosa que le resultó imposible. Su condición de licántropo lo ligaba de forma indiscutible a la magia, la cual le hacia recordar el colegio en el que la aprendió y dónde recordaba las andanzas con sus amigos y aquel ultimo dia en el que se fue para no volver. Después de veinte años habia comprendido porque le dolió tanto enterarse de que Sirius habia 'contratado' a Malfoy para que lo violara y que asi le pidiera ayuda y consuelo: realmente le amaba. Remus no podia dejar de maldecirse a si mismo por no haber sido acpaz de darse cuenta antes y ser capaz de de perdonar a Sirius, pues ahora todo era inútil. Ya no le recuperaría nunca, pues nadie sabia lo que habia tras ese extraño umbral, pero lo que sabia todo el mundo es que si se entraba allí, nunca se salia.

Bueo, espero que haya gustado este extraño fic con extraños personajes y extraño final.

Niebla


End file.
